A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as video services, data services, and voice services to various user devices at a customer premise location. These services are typically provided by a service provider network utilizing various routers and/or other network devices to route service data traffic to the user devices. In this configuration, routing (or rerouting) decisions are made locally by routers that do not have an awareness of service level requirements associated with the type of data being transmitted in the service provider network. For example, in response to network congestion, a router may reroute video data onto a traffic path only suitable for web data. As a result, service requirements that may be associated with the transmission of video data may be compromised thereby increasing the cost of sending this data to customers.